Vampire Hunter
by sesshomaru-kagome654
Summary: Bella finds out that she is adopted, Sam is her older brother, and she is a shifter. She goes around the world and becomes the Legendary Vampire Hunter. Please R&R and sorry for bad spelling. Set some time between New Moon and Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella's Point of View…

I ran as fast as I could because I wanted to put as much distance between me and the place I called home. I finally stopped running when my legs gave out from under me.

Flashback…

 _I just got home from work when my dad asked me to come to the kitchen because he needed to tell me something. I put my keys up and entered the kitchen to find my dad and mom in there. I was truly surprised to see her because last I heard from her she was in Jacksonville._

 _I asked, "Everything okay?"_

 _Renée said, "Bella, dear you know we love you right?"_

" _Yes…" I hesitated._

" _Well dear, we decided to tell you the truth about who you are," Charlie said._

 _I looked at them confused, "What do you mean am I not your daughter?"_

" _No dear, you're not. We still love you like you're our daughter though and we always will," they said._

" _If I'm not your daughter than who are my real parents?!"_

" _We don't know their names but you remember Sam Uley?"_

" _Yes, why?"_

" _He's your older brother."_

 _They went on about how they found me in an orphanage and wanted me because I was the only girl that wanted to help others and because I was the smallest out of all of the kids. They went on how they had wanted a child but could not have one together. I stopped listening after they finished with how they found me in an orphanage. I had an elder brother, but Sam looked like the others from La Push. I was pale white. He had black hair and eyes, I had chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. How could Sam Uley be my older brother?! We looked nothing alike. It was time to go and talk to him. I looked at the stove and saw that it was 11:30 pm. I will talk to him tomorrow. I would go see him after school._

" _Bella?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Sam doesn't know about any of this."_

 _Great keep siblings apart and only one knows the truth. Just great. I was about to go upstairs when I heard Charlie saw something about maybe I should go and talk to Sam and maybe move in with him. I wanted to smack him so badly but I held back. When I got upstairs I found that some of my things had been packed. I wanted to hit someone. I moved the things off my bed. I was quickly overheating. I striped and got into bed. The next three days were a blear but I remember Charlie saying something that pissed me off and I snapped at him. I went to my room and I phased right there in the middle of my room._

' _Shit' was all I could think._

' _Hey we have a newbie!'_

 _I don't know why but I calmed and phased back. I got dressed in shorts and a tank top, grabbed only the things I wanted to keep and ran._

Flashback ends…

I panted as I sat there. Sam was my brother, I can change into a wolf the size of a horse, and I can hear voices when I am a wolf. I felt like I was going insane. I got up after I caught my breath. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I needed to clear my head to think straight. I walked until I found a cave about a mile from where I had stopped to rest. I wanted to go home but I didn't know where home was anymore. Was home with my brother or was it with the people I called mom and dad? I didn't know and it just made my head hurt.

Time skip two years later…

I was in Paris. I traveled all around the world and spent time with tribes that had shifters. I helped any place that had a vampire problem. Among the shifters and tribes I was The Vampire Hunter. Among modern people I was Isabella Uley. I took part in the meetings of shifters that were on September 20, every year. Location though was different each time.

I missed Forks and La Push because both were home to me but with the truth on my mind and that I would have to explain why I ran off. I wasn't ready to go back just yet. I missed my friends Angela, Mike, Ben, Jacob, Emberly, Quil, and Emily. Emily was my brother's wife to be. I called her by accident while trying to get ahold of Sam and we talked for hours. When Sam had gotten home though I told Emily that I had to go and that was the truth because I was supposed to be on look out. I heard Sam ask who she was talking to but I hung up before he had a chance to hear my voice.

I wasn't afraid of Sam it's just that I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I wanted to tell him in person.

I sighed and walked down the street to the meeting place. When I got there I phased in the room I was given for the meeting. We talked about how thing have gotten better/worse, how food supplies were and if there were any soon to be newbies to the group. I wound up in my room trying and failing to get to sleep it was time to go see my big brother. I feel asleep to the sound of music. I woke up and got ready for the trip back home.

I picked up my phone and called Emily.

" _Hello (yawn)"_

"Hey, Em, it's Bella"

" _Bella! Hey whats up?"_

"Nothing much just decided to come home is all."

" _Awesome I can't wait to see you in person!"_

 **That's it for chapter 1! Please make suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Emily's Point of View…

Bella called me at three in the morning, but I didn't care she was coming home. I wanted to see her so badly. I looked over at Sam and found him with his face in his pillow snoring like usual. I smiled my husband to be will be meeting his sister after almost 17 years of nothing. I wanted him to be happy. He knew he had a little sister, everyone knew and they all wanted to meet her. The last time Sam had seen her was when he was 9 years old and she was only 3 years old. I couldn't wait to tell them all the good news. I went back to bed with thoughts of Bella on my mind. I woke up at nine am and got breakfast ready. Like I thought the whole pack showed up. Jared, Paul, Quil, Emberly, Seth, Leah, Jacob all came in through the front door while Sam came out of the bedroom. I was cooking eggs and bacon humming a happy tune.

"Em, whats got you so happy my dear?" asked Sam.

"Well I got a call from a friend of mine this morning," was all I said.

"From who?" Jared asked.

"Well who has been the talk of the pack the last two years?" I countered.

"Isabella I believe her name was. Sam's sister right?" Jacob guessed.

"Yup you got it. She will be here in three days," I said with a real big smile.

Sam froze and asked, "Are you sure it's her?"

"Sam there is only one Isabella Uley that I know. If I'm correct she is in Paris, France and has traveled all over the world, has been named The Vampire Hunter by other shifters around the world and is willing to help everyone and to put anyone in their place, and is feared by all vampires all around the world," I stated with a smile.

They were all silent as I spoke. When the food was done they all ate and talked about how excited they were to meet her. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message. I looked and saw that it was Bella and she looked lovely. Her skin looked like the sun kissed it, her hair was long and her eyes were alight with happiness. I smiled, 'She really does look like the little girl in the picture that Sam carried around with him everywhere. We are going to see each other soon.

"Em, what are you looking at?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, I just got a message from your sister."

"Really whats it say?"

"It says 'hey will u get someone to pick me up in about 3 days? Here's a pic of what I look like so whoever it is will know it's me. Thanks!'"

Everyone wanted to see the picture after I was finished. I went to the back bedroom and printed off at least three copies. I went back out and handed them out. The pictures were passed around so that everyone got to see her.

"Hey, Sam, I just thought of something. She will need a place to stay but we don't have a room for her to stay in. Where is she going to stay?" I asked him.

He and the others all looked at each other and talked about possible places that she could stay.

"You know Sam, if you moved the office stuff you never use you could let her use that room," I suggested.

I could tell he was thinking about it and nodded. So I watched as he and the others moved everything and when they were finished I cleaned it and after they moved the bed and dresser in I made the bed and made sure that everything was good. By the time everything was done it was lunch time. I made a batch of chili for them. I couldn't wait for Bella to come home.

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed_

I walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

" _Hey, Em, change of plan."_

"What do you mean 'change of plan'?"

" _Well I'm stuck in Italy for the next few days due to a bad storm. A storm that is like a tornado mixed with a tsunami kind of storm. It's been going on since I got here about seven hours ago. So it may be a little longer of a wait."_

"Alright but you know they won't be happy at having to wait longer. They are so excited and I got them to clear out Sam's old office to turn it into a bedroom for you."

" _I know but there is nothing I can do to change the weather. I really hate the rain."_

"Why do you hate the rain so much?"

" _Because on rainy days I would sit with a friend of mine by the window and just cuddle but I haven't been able to for the past two years and it made me hate the rain."_

"How long do you think it will be before you are able to come home?"

" _Maybe a week or two. I've got to go. Vamps causing trouble."_

"Alright talk to you later."

Well that could have gone better. I looked over at the guys and found them arguing over who was going to get Bella when she got here.

"Guys, none of you are going to get her," I called out.

They shouted, "What?!"

"She just called and apparently she is in Italy but there is a bad storm going on so it may be a week or two before she can come home."

They all frowned and started talking about other things that had to do with the pack. I got to work on cleaning the dishes when the power went out. Dammit. That was bullshit. I want to yell but I kept my temper in check. I looked up at the sound of something hitting the window. It was storming and there was something white out there with red hair.


	3. Author's Note

My apologies for not writing in a while. I will try to get the chapters for the stories up soon, just please be patient. For those reading Vampire Hunter, I am taking down chapters 3 & 4 and editing them. I will try to make them better than they were previously. Thank you all for being patient.


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella's POV…

I had just gotten to Italy at about six in the morning. It was now almost six in the evening. There was a storm raging outside and no one was allowed to go out. So here I was the most feared vampire hunter and I was sitting between two men who wouldn't stop staring at me. I got up and walked to the food stand. I wanted out of there. I ate my food and looked out the window. It was still raining but not as bad. I waited for night to come and then I started to sneak out. I heard a sound I really didn't want to hear. So I went and I got rid of all the vampires that attacked the sleeping people. When I was finished I managed to get outside, and I ran until I found a city that had an airport. I waited till it opened at 5 am. By the time it opened my clothes were dry. I got a flight to Maryland, than to Seattle, Washington. I called Emily and told her that I managed to get back early. I smiled and waited for Emily to show up. I waited for almost an hour. When she got here we hugged and talked. I really wanted to talk to my brother after so long apart. When we got there the house was empty.

"So Em, where's Sam and the others?" I asked.

"Oh their off running patrol. Why?" She answered.

I smiled. Em and I went to Seattle and just walked around and we somehow wound up in a dress shop. I was looking at the blue and violet dresses when Emily came over and asked for help with looking for a nice dress. I agreed and soon we found her a forest colored dress that had birds and flowers all over it. I looked through the dresses and found one that I really liked. It was a mermaid style with flowers and animals all over it. The main color was a light turquoise. I payed for both dresses and we went back to her place. I smiled and looked out the window. We got there just in time to make lunch. I was in my bedroom when I heard Sam say something. I left my little room and walked up behind Sam. I had made sure no one saw me.

"Hey, Big Bro!" I said with a big smile.

He turned so fast that I thought he might snap his neck from the force of the turn. The next thing I knew he was giving me one hell of a bear hug. I just laughed and hugged him back. The others were all shocked to see me. They wanted to know how I got there when Em, said that I wouldn't be there for at least a week or two. I explained what I did to get there and what all happened after. I smiled at them. 'I don't know if Em told them or not about me being The Vampire Hunter.' I wanted to ask but I was afraid that they don't know and demand answers if I say anything.

Sam's POV…

I could tell that Bella was keeping something back but what I don't know. When she gave everyone a smile it was a sad smile. I wanted to know why but I wanted to just enjoy the moment.

"So lil sis, Emily, here told us that you were a Vampire Hunter, is that true?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Well what she said is true I am _The_ Vampire Hunter. By the way hey Jake," she replied.

Jacob's POV...

"Hey, Bells, how are you? Its been a while. Why didn't you text or call me back? I've tried to get a hold of you since before you left. What caused you to leave?" I couldn't help but questioned.

"I'm alright. Yeah it's been awhile. I didn't text or call because most of the time I had to borrow someone's phone to text or call anyone. I just got my own phone a month ago. The reason I left was because Charlie and Reene had told me that they weren't my parents, that I had a brother, and because they had most of my things packed and all but told me to move in with my brother. By the way, Sam were you aware that the Cullens have moved back and that there is a second covern of vampires in Seattle of about maybe 40 or 50 so newborn vampires? I think that the newborns are following the red-head that you guys have been tracking," she replied.

Sam's POV...

We all listened while Bella told us this. I really don't want to go in to a war with that many newborns but if it has to come to that then so be it.

"We will need to speack to the Cullens. They are in need of knowing about the lechees that are with the red head," was all I got out as the pack started to growl.

"Ladies there is no need to act like that. You are right Sam we do need to talk to the Cullens. I can tell that the red head is going to go after them real soon. Oh, and by the way, three of the Cullens have abilities. One can read minds, one can see the future but not if one of you is involved, and the last one can control emotions," Replied Bella.

Over with the Cullen's/ Alice POV...

I just got a vision of Bella not 2 minutes ago. I took off running through the house yelling "FAMILY MEETING!"

When everyone got to the living room I told them what I saw.

 _'There was Bella, the wolf pack, and Victoria. There was an army of newborn vampires. They were all in a field that was covered in blood. The whole Cullen family was there as well. There was a fight and the newborns were mostly killed. The ones that lived harmed a wolf making Bella attack. She looked as though she was about to rip someone's head off. At least that's what it looked like, because I can't quiet see too well with the wolf pack there. Maybe five minutes after the fight Bella ran to the injured wolf ignoring Edward yelling at her to stay away from him.'_

That was all I could see. I'm worried about Bella because if she is with untrained shifters then she was in danger.

"We need to take to Sam about this," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure that, that is all you saw Alice?" Edward asked.

"Would I ever lie to any of you?" I asked.

Edward really didn't like it I could tell. Emmett was excited to be able to get rid of pests from the past month. Rose stated that she wanted Bella to not try to become apart of our family again. Esme just want Bella to be safe and away from the fight. I glance over at Jasper who was frowning.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I questioned.

"Everyone is feeling many different things and it is hard to tell who is feeling what," was all he said.

"Alright we all will go to the treaty line and take to Sam about Victoria," Carlisle called out, "we leave in 10 minutes."

Everyone got ready to go.

Back with Bella and the pack, Bella's POV...

I listen as everyone talk. I can tell that the number of newborn vampires was a really unpleasant surprise.

"Hey guys we need to talk to the Cullen's about the fight that is coming. If anything they probably already know of the fight that is coming," I tell them.

They all agree to get ready. By the time we all get to the treaty line I am ready to rip Paul and Quil's heads off. I mean really they should know to back the fuck off. They are both perverts.

 _'Sam can I please kick their asses? Please they wont stop being so dog gone annoying!'_ I almost beg.

 _'Fine you may kick their asses but do so after the chat with the Cullen's,'_ He replies to me.

 _'Thank you, big bro!'_ I almost cheer.

When we show up at the treaty the Cullen's war already here.

"Please take on your human forms." Carlisle polity said.

 _'Alright you all heard him, human forms now,'_ Sam said.

The whole pack went into the woods, but I stay in my wolf form. I want to surprise the Cullen's. I can control who hears my thoughts and who can't. When the pack left the woods Edward asks why I was still in my wolf form when Carlisle asked for the whole pack to change forms.

I walk into the woods and change into my human form. I know that no matter what form I'm in vampires can since that I am a vampire hunter. Once I have my clothes on I walk out of the woods and grin. I will tell you guys this once and once only. I like to were a tight black t-shirt, black leather pants, combat boots, and my vampire hunter cloak. That is what I normally wear.

"Hello guys. Miss me?" I ask.

"Holy shit! Bella!" was all that Emmett got out.

"You're the Legendary Vampire Hunter?!" Alice all but screech.

"How are you able to shift though?" Edward asked.

"Well my parents are the same as Sam's. Something happened and well I wound up with Charlie and Renee. Any ways you guys are aware of the fight that is coming right?" I replie.

 **Please excuse the long wait. Here is the fixed chapter. P lease enjoy and no flames please. Been out sick and that is the reason for no updates recently. Do not expect any chapters next because I have finals (12/12-12/16).**


End file.
